Prophecies
The four Clans have received many messages from SunClan. Here's a full list: Or you can redirect to the Prophecy of the Six (Explanation) or Prophecy of the Six (Extended Explanation). Since now, there are three four known prophecies. Prophecy of the Six "When Dark and Light, shadows collide, The Star will give them strength so they cannot hide The storm will protect the raging land The hawk will guide the blowing sand The holly's will know the way The fox will see the past present, and today And in the end all will fail Forever blood will rain down and hail." ''-Shrewstar to Dawnstar''' The Prophecy of the Six is the first known prophecy in the roleplay. Dawnstar first received it from a cat named Shrewstar, and believed the four cats would be Hawkflight, Hollyfur, Stormheart, and herself. It was later revealed by Shrewstar that "star" had been referring to Namara, not Dawnstar.'' For a full analysis, click here. It has been extended as of now in a dream received by Whisperpaw. = Frostleaf and Snowfall's Warning '''"The dreams will set the stars on fire." ''- Frostleaf to Foxtooth, Snowfall'' The meaning of this prophecy is somewhat elusive, and it's meaning is unclear. It was a warning to Foxtooth by Frostleaf, which was later repeated by Snowfall during her dying breath when Scar killed her. It is assumed it refers to how Namara had seen Aspenstar in a dream, although it has not been fulfilled. Prophecy of the Six (Extended) "Cats, dogs, and clans alike '''''Must all unite to share their might. But only one can heed our call And that is the one who will rise and fall. Hear us now, hear us all As our prophecy, we incite its call: Dark and light, two forces, within a battle, forever frozen A future that shouldn't have been ever chosen. A star, a soul, that has been unpurified It will give us strength so we may not hide. A Storm will protect us all So that when the time comes, you may hear your ancestor's call. A hawk, a dark light, will guide the clans Into the new, promised land. But, only the Holly will know the way Lead them out of the unprotected fray. The Fox will know what is, and has to come Even if from us, it not come. But, in the end, all will fail As blood forever rains down and hails. A new dawn must give up their life And stop this forever strife. Hear us now, hear us all As we said our disastrous call." ''- Shrewstar to Whisperkit''' This prophecy, to an extent, reveals life beyond the war. For a full analysis, click here. This prophecy has not been fulfilled. = Prophecy of the Darkened Aspen '"Be wary, Rivermist. Your son holds a darkness that will shatter the stars in half." ''- Cloudfleet to Rivermist'' This prophecy, located in the Aspenstar's Lament Super Edition fanfiction, was given to Rivermist, Aspenstar's mother, on the night of his birth. It refers to the war that will happen seasons later, and it acts as a first warning of how Rivermist will die, being killed by her own son. Not much else is known about it, but it does however, leave behind a hint of Aspenstar's life. =